


More..

by Ziamsession



Series: Innocent games [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Older Zayn, University Student Zayn, Younger Liam, zayn is a sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:38:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziamsession/pseuds/Ziamsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My English isn't perfect but hope you like this </p></blockquote>





	More..

After that amazing first date they tried to meet at least once or twice a month it was a three hours drive between them, and it's always Zayn who comes and drives back in the same day which made Liam tell him it's unfair he'll try and go to him too. Trying not let Louis notice or Liam's parents using a lot of excuses to disappear for a whole day, Liam's mom knows that he's into someone, still teasing him every now and then other than that she doesn't push him into telling her anything. And Louis is dying to know "secret rendezvous ha Zayn? Who's it? Is it a bird or a lad? You never dated one you told me you snogged boys before" and Zayn just laughs it off or changes the subject or just denies that he's meeting someone. "You are a bad liar Zayn, and soon I'm going to find out". But it's a success till now that no one found out. They went on dates. Movies, dinner, or just chillin in a parking lot sharing Mcnuggets, fries and milkshake. They snogged a lot and it always ends with them grinding against each other, which Zayn always stops. And Liam wants more but Zayn always stops him and kisses him softly pulling back and trying to change the subject like nothing happened leaving both of them hot and bothered. 

They've been dating for almost five months now and Liam is so frustrated and sad but he doesn't say anything and Zayn started to notice him not being himself. Answering text messages in short, never sending him pictures as he always did, never asked for a Skype call and that went on for a month.  
Now Harry didn't know what's wrong with Liam which is weird because whenever Liam was like this he would spill everything to Harry once he asked him but now he was distant and always thinking and a bit tired. So Harry goes and messages Zayn

Did anything happen between you and Liam? - H

No - Z

I dunno - Z 

Maybe, why? - Z 

Whatever it is fix it! I'm not liking how he is these day - Z

Zayn decided that they have to talk, he didn't think there's something serious but it appears it is and he's sensing he knows what's wrong but he just hopes its not it. so he drove to see him but Liam doesn't know that. It was on the first day of the weekend while Liam was walking back home from Harry's. He hears a car slowing down but doesn't look.  
Hears the window open "Liam!" He turns at the voice.  
"Zayn?" And Zayn smiles at him and leans to open the door "get in" and Liam walks and when he sits and closes the door he removes the hoodie. It's all awkward and Zayn is looking at him with a sad smile. And he looks at his hands afraid that if he looked at his eyes more than couple of seconds he'll cry. Zayn drives them to a place where they can talk and no one can see them.  
"Your hair is longer" Zayn says, back leaning against the door so he's looking at Liam. He gets closer and pulls a strand "and all curly" Liam meets his eyes. "I love it" Liam looks back at his hands. Zayn caresses his jaw and turns his head so their eyes can meet again. "You didn't kiss me" Zayn says softly. Liam takes a deep breath closing his eyes "I'm not sure what you want Zayn" and Zayn says not longer than a beat "you, Liam. What's the matter?" and Liam pulls his head back "not as much as I do and that's, that's the problem" and Zayn knows what's wrong and he didn't think it'll get them to this, he's so stupid. "It's about us not doing anything.. More, isn't it" Liam nods. Zayn groans and goes to straddle him and Liam is surprised placing his hands on Zayn's thighs, Zayn holds is face between his hands "I want you so much Liam you don't even know, I want all of you. But I'm stupid for not telling you what's on my mind because I thought you'll think I'm sappy and you'll laugh at me which I am just so you know.. Sappy I mean" And Liam is looking at him with this fond look. "I didn't want us to go further in a parking lot or bathroom stall I wanted us to do it in bed something special not just getting off quickly, cause you deserve more and we can't do it in your house or at my dorm room and I can't afford a room in a" and Liam shuts him up with a deep kiss. And Zayn caresses his cheek with one hand and let the other pull at the long strands at the back which elicits a moan of Liam and Zayn licks into his mouth missing the taste. He remembers a time where Liam was a bit shy but not anymore, Liam sucks on his tongue. And Zayn pulls back grinning widely "I thought I liked the shy squirming Liam but I think I like this more" Liam chuckles at that. "So, you want me" Liam whispers thumb caressing Zayn's bottom lip. "Every inch of you".

**Author's Note:**

> My English isn't perfect but hope you like this 


End file.
